Yuuri and Wolfram: part One
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: This is based on what I think Yuuri would be thinking if he liked Wolfram. It's a little overly OOC but please read and review. Yaoi boy/boy pairing so if don't like don't read.


Prologue

Yuuri was determined to save Wolfram's life, he had to. He had the most painful urge to cry and yell that it wasn't fair that Wolfram was the way he was now; if only he hadn't let himself be distracted maybe they could have snapped Wolfram out of Shinou's control. But he hadn't, because he was the weakling that Wolfram always called him; he'd let his grip slip on the barrier that had allowed the Soushu controlled Shinou loose. And Wolfram had paid the highest price, along with the lost use of both Conrad's arm and Gwendal's eye. The guilt was almost crushing him.

The freezing chamber let off a cold fog that chilled Yuuri from his thighs down, and sent shivers up his spine as he was reminded again that the only way Wolfram was being preserved was because of the subfreezing temperature. Yuuri told Wolfram that he would save him no matter what, and hearing a snarky reply in Wolfram's voice made his heart flutter, even though he knew it was just his imagination. Wolfram was still lying completely still.

Yuuri leaned down and brushed the beautiful blonde hair away from Wolfram's face before he let the urge to lean down and press a kiss to his forehead; much like his mother had done to him to make him feel better. When he leaned away he swore Wolfram was smiling, but chalked it up to being his imagination again, Yuuri stood to exit the room and towards his office were everyone was waiting for him. Conrad was standing by the doorway a very solemn look on his face; his usual smiling mask was gone. Yuuri wanted to apologize for causing his godfather the grief he was experiencing but knew he couldn't speak what he wanted as a lump was in his throat. He instead said "let's go Conrad" before he walked passed, hoping he'd gain the courage to speak if he just waited a bit. Conrad replied with a "Yes" and after a few moments Yuuri could hear Conrad's footsteps behind him, but he still didn't speak. When they reached the familiar corridor, next to the garden he, Greta and Wolfram played in a lot had him stopping. He knew it was time to speak.

"All right. I don't know about this Soushu or Shinou business, but I won't lose. I'll definitely save Wolfram." The rush of determination filled him as he stopped to collect his thoughts, causing Conrad to stop as well. When Conrad said "Your Majesty," with concern in his voice Yuuri knew what he needed to say. "I'll make sure we get your left arm and Gwendal's left eye back, too." An intake of breath and the sound of fabric rustling told Yuuri that what he had said had had an effect on Conrad.

When Conrad began to speak "Your Majesty…?" Yuuri cut him off. He turned to him and said. "Let's do this, 'big brother.'" He had never called Conrad that, but he had to in a way show Conrad how he understood his pain because he too had strong feelings for Wolfram, and that they were family so he would do what he had too to help them. He conjured a smile he hoped was confident before turning on his heel and continuing to walk. He heard the smile in Conrad's "yes".

They'd continued down the hall when he heard the crying of a baby, turning he watched as Elle cried in the arms of his mother Nicola, as she and Hube tried to calm him down. After speaking with them Yuuri felt sadness rushing over him again, as the reoccurrence of guilt and the reality that because of his mistake not only were the three Princeling brother's having to pay but so were all of his citizens. The thought continued to run through his head during the strategy meeting with his advisors, as he continued to watch Nicola try and soothe Elle. And before he knew it, it was time to leave. They all gathered in front of the castle, to say their goodbyes, after all they were not sure if they'd see each other again or not after this battle.

Yuuri walked out with them towards the stairs and knowing he was going to face his daughter tried to compose himself so that he would be as convincing as he could be. He ignored the looks he was getting from the crowd as he comforted his daughter. No one would say anything to negate what he was saying he was sure, but he could also tell that although they were hoping he was right none of them was completely confident in their situation.

Well expect for Yozak, who commented on the fact that this was practically a hopeless situation which Conrad agreed, though quietly enough that only Yozak heard. Greta had been shooed over to Anissina and Lady Cheri so had not heard it any of it. Gwendal announced it was time to go.

With one last request for Anissina to take care of Wolfram, they headed out of the castle and towards Shinou's temple.

* * *

Once they were inside the temple's center and facing off with the now escaped Shinou, Yuuri's nerves were on edge. '_Could he really do it, could he save Wolfram, were they doomed to fail or win?' _ These thoughts assailed him. But once Murata stepped forward to scold Shinou about getting to the point, Yuuri forced himself back on track. He demanded that Shinou give Wolfram back. Shinou smirked, before three lights emerged from three of the Forbidden boxes and rose to his hand.

Yuuri stepped forward as the goal of this endeavor was placed in front of him and the need for them overwhelmed him. But he stopped when Shinou began to speak about the keys now being useless; the boxes they matched were now open. Taunting him by asking if he wanted them. OF COURSE, he wanted them, and he rushed forward to grab them, even if he had to wrestle them from Shinou's grip. Conrad stopped him, as a black slithering fog reached towards him and hit Conrad's foot instead. Causing an electric circuit to shoot through him. Worry for his godfather had Yuuri reaching a hand towards him, only for Conrad to tell him he was fine and pushed them back away from the fog. When Shinou let the lights shot forwards, they slammed into Conrad and Gwendal so hard they flew back and hit the ground. But he was relieved as he also watched the last light fly out and back towards Wolfram.

But that moment of distraction once again had him doing something stupid, as he heard Murata apologize before he pushed him into a strip of the dark fog, which quickly incased him and wouldn't allow him to move. Similar fogs surrounded the rest of the group before they disappeared. Yuuri looked towards Murata as his conscious deemed. He shouted "why" just before blackness over took him.

* * *

Chapter One: Yuuri's Painful Goodbye

After meeting Shinou in his special place inside his heart and being told that the only reason he was chosen to become the Maoh was because he wasn't good at anything and for his complete commonness, Yuuri's already shaking confidence in himself disappeared. Shinou pushed him into the solid darkness and he was then completely alone in the dark. His guilt and uncertainty his only thoughts as he berated himself. He really was a failure and that nothing about him was good enough. It felt like an eternity of darkness, yet only hours passed. Thoughts of Wolfram and Greta of never seeing them again tore at his heart, of failing Conrad, his parents, his advisors and his people made him sick to his stomach. Knowing it was useless that the world was going to be destroyed and it was his fault because he was weak.

He was still wallowing in self disgust when a light began to envelop him. Looking up to see what it was, he watched as Lady Julia von Wincott appeared before him. She was telling him to get up; that there was still time and that he mustn't give in. But he knew it wasn't possible and told her so. He was just a plain high school student there was nothing he could do, he had nothing special about himself. But all Julia did was smile warmly at him and shake her head, before images began to appear before him.

It was the first time he'd meet Murata after Jr. High, the day he'd first come to Shin Makoku; when he'd saved Murata from those bullies. 'But that was nothing special, he'd just done it.' But that was what made him special. His courage, Julia told him because of his courage, ideals, and just by being himself how he'd changed all of the people around him for the better. More images appeared, of Adelbert and his crew, Lady Flynn, Stoffel and Raven, Alford, King Antoine and Leila and everyone at the Castle. They'd all been influenced by him and had changed.

And Yuuri realized, that she was right it wasn't time to quit everyone was still fighting because they believed he could do it, they really did. He stood and turned and as he did he came face to face with the light that Shinou had pushed him out of and he began to enter it again he felt the confidence in himself growing and the pride Julia had in him growing as well. When the light became too bright he closed them.

When he opened them he was reaching for Morgif, a very changed and more powerful Morgif at that. When he clasped it into his hands he felt the power rush through him and pushing Shinou out. He heard the gasps in front of him as he looked up to meet the eyes of his friends, locking his eyes on Wolfram he smiled, saying he was sorry for making them worried and that he had to remember never to give up.

Not taking his eyes of Wolfram the whole time he asked Murata what Soushu really was, he was ready to defeat him. Once Murata explained Yuuri increased his grip on Morgif's handle. He felt sad, proud and in awe of Shinou's fight against Soushu and knew that he would defeat Soushu and set Shinou free. Facing off the now recognizable Soushu Yuuri charged, he felt Shinou's acceptance and pride as he rushed forward and cut Soushu's formless mass in half (going through the necklaces circle as he did so) and slamming the sword down into the ground. Immediately his felt his power surging from him and into Soushu's form as pinpricks of light began to float up and Soushu began to dissipate.

When Soushu completely disappeared and Shinou's soul floated down in front of him, spreading to create Shinou's appearance he knew it was over that they'd won. He was amazed at the calm and happy expression on Shinou's face as he thanked him.

When he began to disappear again and Murata tried to gain his attention, Yuuri was still trying to get over the fact that it was over. But when Murata called his name more insistently he turned to him.

When Murata said that it was time to say goodbye as well, Yuuri's heart dropped from his light perch to his toes. '_What does he mean it's time to go, it can't be, We just won against Soushu, everyone is safe, Wolfram was back, there was no way, he couldn't leave now. He still had to run Shin Makoku as the Maoh. There was no way he was leaving._ _It had to be a joke._' But when Ulrike agreed with Murata and the evidence of the growing portal froze Yuuri in shock, he was about to say he couldn't he had to stay and be with Wolfram and everyone when Wolfram spoke up. Wolfram told him to go; that he couldn't be heartless enough to leave his parents back on earth and that if he did he wasn't worthy of being his fiancé. This put Yuuri's already shocked system into a meltdown, as he whispered Wolfram's name. Wolfram yelled at him to go.

Shori walked towards him and the portal, but he was too wrapped up in his thoughts and looking at Wolfram's indifferent face '_Wolfram doesn't want me to stay, he wants me to leave. Doesn't he care that he'll never see me again? Was I really just an obligation he had to deal with that now he can be rid of me he's pushing for the chance? Did he not care for him?_' Yuuri wasn't even aware that Shori was speaking to him, when he realized his only choice. When he spoke "I really love Shin Makoku," that he was really saying, _I love you Wolfram_. "At the beginning, I was worried about whether I could be the Maou or not." _I was worried about two boys loving each other, but I came to know that because it's you it's doesn't matter and then I was worried 'Am I really good enough for you?_' "But now, I'm glad that I could do it." _But I don't want to leave you, yet you don't want me to stay, but I wouldn't change how I'm glad I am to have meet you._

The others began to say their farewells, their reassurances that they would take care of everything. That his goals would be kept and realized and in their own way they would be watching over him too. And as Yuuri heard this he realized he had to be strong in front of these people even though his heart was breaking. _They didn't need him anymore_. So he smiled a practiced masked that was now second nature and he expected would be for a long time. He couldn't let anyone worry or know that he was upset. He would hide it perfectly from them all.

So he put Morgif into the ground and turned to leave through the portal. He began to walk forward, the sound of Murata and Shori turning to follow him too, when Wolfram voice calling out his name made him stop. The tears he had fought back made his eyes blurry, but he wouldn't let them fall, he couldn't. Not now. So he said goodbye, the word choking him so he couldn't continue, so he rushed forward and into the portal refusing to turn back, because he knew he'd say he wanted to stay.

He felt the portal jerk him as they moved through space and then re-emerged in the lake in Switzerland. His heart heartening as he watched his mother run towards him, and felt he did the right thing, she at least still needed him. It was done; over he wouldn't be going back.

* * *

Over the next month, Yuuri avoided water as much as he could as memories and pain assailed him. But with time his mask hardened and his smiles became even more believable. Even Murata was convinced that Yuuri was feeling better and sometimes Yuuri even convinced himself that he was fine with the choice he'd made. That 'all's well that ends well.' But even as time moved on and the pain seemed to disappear the longing for Shin Makoku only grew stronger. There were times when he could almost convince himself that he could feel the water swirling, but when he looked again it was only his imagination.

* * *

He returned back to his life, contemplating that it had been good while it lasted and that now it was over he shouldn't be saddened, he should just accept it and remember the happy times, so he could move on.

Yet one day after school he met up with Murata and they talked about what may have happened if he hadn't regained control of himself when he had. With Murata flat out telling him it was their last chance and the world would have ended if he hadn't. Yuuri laughed nervously and thanked Kami (God) that he had regained consciousness.

Before long they decided to head to the lake Yuuri'd fallen in several times over his adventures with Murata. When he bent down and reached into the water with his hand, he felt something hit it so he pulled it up, and there sitting in his palm was the necklace he was sure he'd left in Shin Makoku. He turned to ask Murata what was going on when Murata pushed him in.

He couldn't believe it when the water swallowed him up and sent him cascading down into the time tunnel. When he emerged at Shinou's temple, he was just as shocked at the others appeared to be. He asked Murata what was going on and then listened in disbelief as Murata explained that because he was now stronger than Shinou he could now travel back and forth on his own. Yuuri asked why he hadn't mentioned that before, only got a laugh and a he wasn't sure until he'd pushed them in if it would work or not.

But that was soon forgotten as Wolfram began to walk towards him, his face red and Yuuri's heart lifted up; when Wolfram bent down to face him, Yuuri was expecting a hug or tires instead Wolfram attacked him and almost drowned him in his effort to punish him for taking so long; at that moment he knew for sure that he was home and that Wolfram still liked him. Everything was as it should be.

* * *

Chapter Two: Everything Wasn't as It Should Be

Yuuri was wrong, everything wasn't right. Wolfram seemed to be avoiding him, not very obviously but Yuuri felt he was more distant than before. Even when they were in the same room together to everyone else their relationship hadn't changed but to Yuuri he felt the slight difference. Wolfram stopped talking about their engagement, the cheating comments lessened, though the amount of Wimp calling was still the same. But just that slight difference in mood coming off Wolfram held Yuuri's tongue on telling him about how he truly feels about him.

Yuuri was kept secluded in his office signing papers and doing his lessons with Gunter and Gwendal, while Conrad began to teach him how to properly use his sword, and he played with Greta whenever he could, but the blonde didn't seem to be around as much as Yuuri was used to. Wolfram seemed so busy training his men, dealing with politics (that Yuuri didn't know about), and taking care of his responsibilities (like he should) that Yuuri would only see him at dinner. And on the now rare occasion that Wolfram slept in the same bed as him, but even then there was a new barrier between them.

Yuuri wondered if his thoughts of being a burden to Wolfram were true after all and that the blondes declarations were only for show and not real. So once again Yuuri's mask replaced his real self, and no one seemed the wiser.

When he returned to Earth after one month to tell his parents about his new ability and about the party Gunter was planning for his 16th birthday, which of course Jennifer (Miko) and Shori demanded they attend, he tried to keep his spirits up; but he was in a rush to return as soon as possible so that he could fix whatever was going on between Wolfram and himself. He stayed the night, went to school the next day and then came home with Murata in tow to go back to Shin Makoku, after all he was still getting used to the fact that he could now travel on his own.

….

He arrived once more in Shin Makoku, he was greeted with immediate disappointed that Wolfram wasn't there to meet him, but nodded his head in understanding when Conrad said he had business in von Bielefeld territory. But he also felt that the tension he'd tried to escape during his short trip to Earth was permeating even his relationship with Conrad; and later on the others.

Yet he didn't say anything until it finally hit him the night Wolfram returned from von Bielefeld territory injured and dismissive of him, that they were defiantly hiding something from him. He even told Murata that he knew they were hiding something from him and that he suspected that Murata probably knew what it was. Murata had answered, instead of a straight forward yes, "why do you think they are doing so?" and he'd replied because they didn't want to worry him, but because they were not telling him anything it was making him even more worried. But Murata never elaborated on what it was they were hiding and the celebration for his coming of age party continued.

……

Yuuri wouldn't find out the secret was until later on in the afternoon when he overheard the maids talking about how the Ten noble families had, had a conference during his time on Earth after defeating Soushu and that they had selected a new Maoh; Wolfram. When Yuuri heard this everything seemed to click, and yet it made him no less upset and worried.

Quietly he closed the door on the rest of the conversation not wanting to hear anymore and headed out to the courtyard, Conrad following him silently. '_So this was why Wolfram had been avoiding him, he was supposed to be the new Maoh but now that he was back Wolfram was back to being the fiancé of the Maoh and not the Maoh himself._' Even if he'd supposedly tried to confront his Uncle about it, it didn't change the fact that Yuuri felt he was once again replaceable and unneeded.

Conrad tried to comfort him by telling him that it had just been a precautionary procedure in case Yuuri never came back, but it didn't help much. The doubt in his ability to be a good King was once again in shambles. Yuuri kept the mask up as he told Conrad he needed time to think about whether he'd take the offer to step down as king or not; and they once again made their way to the others.

On the procession to Shinou's temple Yuuri looked to his left at Wolfram, beautifully dressed in his Royal Officers uniform, but he quickly looked away as the thoughts about Wolfram being the new Maoh candidate pushed their way to the forefront. When suddenly Wolfram spoke, "Remember Yuuri you're this countries one true king." Yuuri had been stunned, so made no comment as they continued on their way.

…….

When they reached Shinou's temple, he requested that he be left alone, asking both Conrad and Murata to leave along with any guards outside. Murata nodded his understanding and they exited the room.

Yuuri was contemplating what he should do_, 'should he just up and leave never to return to Shin Makoku? Should he wait until his vowing and say that he no longer wanted the position of King so was retiring, and just live out his life going back and forth between Shin Makoku and Earth? But if he stayed as the Maoh was he good enough to live up to the expectations of everyone. Wolfram after all was the perfect candidate to be King, he was born as the Maoh's son, and he was bred to be in power unlike himself._'

Yuuri was still in deep thought about his upcoming decision when a shuffling noise outside alerted him, and he wasn't sure why but he thought he recognized the presence. Walking to the door Yuuri exited the room he'd been placed in to wait for his vow ceremony. Again he felt it as he walked down the hall and up the staircase; when he reached the top, the edge of a cape going around the next corner clinched it for him. Rushing forward he entered the hallway and told Shinou to come out because he knew he was there.

When Shinou did, Yuuri asked him how he was back, but Shinou just began to tell Yuuri that he was no less adamant about him staying King even though his original purpose was fulfilled and that it was Yuuri's choice whether to give that up or not. After all he was the past and it was up to Yuuri to decide his own future. Yuuri was the one that had to shine and make people take notice of him.

Yuuri was surprised to realize that by just talking to Shinou that he'd made his decision, had had it the whole time but he'd been too scared to reach for it. Because Shinou was right it was up to him and no matter what the opposition was, if he had to fight his way into people's respect, so be it. There were things he still wanted to accomplish after all.

Walking backwards he was met by Conrad who seemed frantic. After reassuring him, Yuuri continued towards the inner chamber where the ceremony was going to be held. Both Murata and Wolfram tried to talk to him, but Yuuri's new personality was slipping through his mask making them stop and watch him as he passed. Wolfram even smirked at the pride he felt in Yuuri in that moment.

……

Yuuri was really happy as he attended the party after his vowing ceremony, but the feeling was damped as he found no trace of Wolfram. He was sure after making his vow and announcing his intentions of staying the Maoh that he would have a chance to talk to him. After his talk with Shinou he had also decided that not even the fear of Wolfram disliking him would keep him from being the Maoh and that he would accomplish his every objective. Hoping that Wolfram wasn't off somewhere angry at him, he continued to try and enjoy the party, it was a celebration for him. Talking to friends and guests alike, Yuuri moved with his new confidence of being the Maoh but he was glad when it was over and he could return to his room, hoping that he would find Wolfram waiting for him.

But he wasn't, Yuuri sighed in disappointment, leaning over to kiss Greta's forehead, he was tired but he couldn't seem to fall asleep, instead he waited up in hope that Wolfram would sneak in.

He didn't know at that time Wolfram was already far away from the city and on his way to his Uncle's lands.

……

The next morning Wolfram didn't show up for breakfast and everyone was getting worried. While Yuuri went to his office to start on paperwork Conrad went in search of Wolfram, finding instead a letter. After skimming it he rushed to Yuuri's office.

* * *

Chapter Three: Yuuri fights for Wolfram against Wolfram (this is where the plot is going to change a bit from the show)

Yuuri was really upset when he was heard that Wolfram had decided to leave without telling him, or anyone for that matter. He wasn't going to stand for it, he was tired of Wolfram avoiding him and never taking into consideration his wants. Yuuri was sure he surprised everyone when he stood up announced his decision to go after and bring Wolfram home. Conrad was the only one who smiled, since he was the only one that knew the change in feelings Yuuri was experiencing for Wolfram. So it was decided they headed for von Bielefeld territory that day.

……

When they reached the Mansion of Lord Valtrona von Bielefeld, they were immediately given entrance and guided to Valtrona himself. After greeting with him, Yuuri demanded that he give Wolfram back (sensing a bit of déjà vu). Valtrona refused saying that Wolfram was here on his own accord and that they were on Bielefeld land and so therefore Yuuri had no direct control of Valtrona's actions.

About this time Wolfram himself appeared and challenged Yuuri to a duel for the spot of Maoh. Yuuri was surprised but he wasn't going to give up even if his opponent was Wolfram, bending down he picked up the knife Wolfram had pushed to the floor accepting the duel. They were given an hour to prepare, before they meet out in one of the garden's of Valtrana's mansion.

During this time Yuuri regained control of himself, refusing to believe that Wolfram would seriously want to take control of Shin Makoku, but he had to make sure. Gwendal and Yozak had disappeared, saying something about sending out Pigeons for back up. But Yuuri was too involved with his own thoughts.

…..

After the hour was up Yuuri and Wolfram faced each other, and Yuuri had to ask one last time if Wolfram was really serious about this. Yuuri's answer was Wolfram calling on his Maryoku (Demon Contract magic), and trying to brace himself for the impact of Wolfram's fire lions. He felt sick fighting against the one person he'd ever had feelings for but he was King, and as king he had to fight to protect his station.

When Wolfram sent his next onslaught of power at Yuuri, he let the power of the Maoh rush threw him, he was slowly gaining control of this new personality and therefore his thoughts and memories were ultimately his own. He pushed Wolfram's power away from himself and back at Wolfram, not even flinching when the power hit him held on and Wolfram was thrown back in pain. Gunter, Yozak and Conrad rushed forward to help him, but Yuuri pushed them away too. This was their fight and he would finish it. He walked forward, looking down at Wolfram's sprawled figure, the slight fear in his eyes stopping him a few feet in front of him.

When the look in Wolfram's eyes turned from fear to acceptance Yuuri was already producing a fierce ball of his power. When Wolfram spoke, "I'll always love you Yuuri, be a good king." Inside Yuuri tried to hurriedly pull his power back, but it was too late the ball was already outside of himself, but he continue to try and suck the power back inside; when finally the power exploded inside of himself, forcing the rest of the Maoh mode away and leaving himself completely battered.

When the smoke cleared he was barely standing and his vision was blurry but his anger at Valtrana had him staying on his feet and moving forwards. Valtrana admitted using Wolfram to test Yuuri's determination and that sadly Wolfram had been sacrificed; but he stopped his admission when Wolfram regained his ability to stand. Hearing him whisper his name Yuuri felt relieved that he hadn't been injured further. He whispered something towards Valtrana but fainted before he could comprehend just exactly what it was.

………

When he awakened he was lying in Wolfram's lap. Yuuri smiled to himself, he finally had Wolfram back. After a flurry of activity that announced the arrival of the rest of the Ten nobles and their decision to veto their earlier decision. Yuuri felt a sense of complete relief wash over him and soon, with Wolfram in tow, they began their journey home. Yet Wolfram continued to ignore him, and every time Yuuri tried to him his eyes he would turn away. But in his weakened state he couldn't muster the will to argue.

Before he knew it they had arrived back at the castle and Gisela was forcing bed-rest onto him. When she was through checking up on him a knock sounded. It was Wolfram. Yuuri wasn't sure why he didn't just come in, but when he asked Wolfram said that since he was no longer his fiancé he no longer had the right to enter the King's rooms without permission. Yuuri laughed nervously, Gisela was still in the room, and he was suddenly embarrassed. Sensing the tension in the room Gisela excused herself. Yuuri got out of bed, and waved Wolfram in, Wolfram did so. Yuuri suddenly remembered the gift his mother had told him to give to Wolfram. Telling Wolfram that he had a gift for him, Wolfram shut the door behind him. Yuuri dug through his stuff before finding the gift he was searching for. He made nervous conversation with Wolfram while he struggled to get the package open. Wolfram just stood silently behind him, not saying anything, and not looking at him. Finally when he had the gift open he reached in and pulled out the frilly night gown his mother had bought. When Wolfram didn't reach for it, his nerves reached another level so he went back to nervously chattering.

"Its gaudy isn't it, made be you don't like it. Mom thought it would look good on you."

"Miko got that for me?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri smiled, before announcing that he was going to compare the fit, going back behind Wolfram to place the night gown across his back. It was a perfect fit of course (Miko had taken Wolfram's measurements for the wedding dress she planned on buying for their wedding she was planning for them, without their knowledge of course).

"You know, we are like family… with Conrad being my godfather and because both of us are still Greta's fathers… I mean the engagement aside… I still want to be friends." Yuuri's nerves were seriously getting the better of him. So he just stopped talking. Wolfram suddenly stood straighter.

"I understand Yuuri," he turned around and his eyes were shining in a way Yuuri hadn't seen since the time on the mountain when the miasma had affected him but he'd still decided that he was going to stay by Yuuri's side. Yuuri was taken aback when Wolfram reached forward and grabbed him into a hug. "I understand Yuuri; I'll reinstate our engagement immediately."

"What?" Was Yuuri's intelligent reply.

"Since you can't live without me I'll do you the honor of slapping you myself." Wolfram replied. Wolfram stepped forward again raising his hand but Yuuri stopped him by placing his hands on his chest and pushing him back. Wolfram wrinkled his nose in confusion but stopped to look at Yuuri. Yuuri's face was blooming in a red blush and he couldn't meet Wolfram's eyes instead he looked at Wolfram's chest.

"Is that what you really want?"

Now Wolfram had his chance to sound smart. "Uh, what do you mean Yuuri?" Yuuri looked at him in the eyes now.

"Do you really want to be engaged to me, or do you feel that you have too. Is this just your way of compromising with yourself? You can't be King so you'll just become the King's fiancé? Or do you really just want to be with me; plain weak, ordinary Yuuri Shibuya? I demand a completely honest answer." Wolfram was startled by the determined look on Yuuri's face. Before he huffed and turned to stick his nose into the air in his haughty move.

"Of course I want you Yuuri, you stupid wimp. You being the Maoh just make it easier for us to be together. I'm the ex-Maoh's son and you're the new Maoh. There aren't many people in my status, so you better stay the Maoh because if you don't then I'll have to do the honorable thing and cut ties with my family." Yuuri was shocked as the hope in his chest was increasing. When Wolfram turned to meet his eyes, face red in embarrassment he smiled an almost shy smile. "After all I love you and there is no way I'd marry someone else." Yuuri looked into Wolfram's eyes to see if there was any false motives that he could see, but when Wolfram did nothing but look him straight in the eyes Yuuri couldn't help the feelings rushing through him.

Moving forward he took his hands and placed them onto Wolfram's cheeks. Wolfram took an inhaled breath at the intense look Yuuri was giving him. "That's a relief." Yuuri then leaned forward and kissed Wolfram right on the lips, softly at first but when Wolfram began to wind his arms around Yuuri's neck he increased the pressure. It was a purely romantic kiss, innocent with shared passion. When Yuuri pulled back he smiled into Wolfram's glazed eyes.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram whispered. Yuuri smiled, brushing Wolfram's hair away from his eyes.

"Wolfram, I love you. I have since before Soushu took control of you, but I was never sure if you really felt the same way. You never said so, you just said that it was because it would dishonor your family if you didn't stay engaged with me. Then you told me to return to Earth, and I thought that you were glad to be rid of me. I regained hope when I returned and you seemed glad to see me, but then you ignored me and stopped spending the night in my room. I thought that you were disappointed that I came back after all. Then this mess happened." Yuuri stopped talking because Wolfram, who was still in his arms, had the strangest look on his face. "Uh, Wolfram?"

"Yuuri, you wimp!" Wolfram pulled his face right up to Yuuri's. Yuuri thought he'd made him mad but Wolfram just looked at him a huge smile spreading. "You should have said so." He leaned forward and smashed his lips into Yuuri's. Yuuri was taken aback but the wonderful feel of Wolfram's lips on his own had him bringing them closer together. This time when the kiss ended they were both out of breath, their lips swollen. "So when are we having the wedding?" Yuuri stiffened, he hadn't thought about that. He wasn't ready to be married, yet of course. He was still too young. So he did what he usually did, he laughed nervously. "Yuu-uu-rr-ri." Wolfram ground out.

"Now listen Wolfram, don't get mad, wait until I'm done explaining." Wolfram's face was in a deep frown but he nodded for Yuuri to continue.

"This time is going to be different. I'm not ready to get married, I'm too young. Now don't get angry I'm not done. I'm not ready to get married yet, but I will be someday." Wolfram's eyes widened from their glare and his hold loosened from around Yuuri's collar which he'd grabbed when Yuuri had started his nervous laughter. "Do you understand? I won't slap you until I'm ready to marry you, but I also promise that I won't slap or let anyone slap me in return." Wolfram looked confused. So Yuuri sighed. "I'm saying that because you're older than me by like 66 years, I need a little time to adjust. I'm still a teenager by both Mazuko and human terms I'm still young. But I will marry you in the future. So can we please not get engaged, just yet?" Yuuri looked at Wolfram who was shaking, but had let go of him. Finally Wolfram looked up at him, a fireball in his hand.

"Are you saying you want all the goods and no responsibility to me?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri jerked back and yelled in fear before he turned on his heel and made a dash for the door. The door slammed against the outside wall as Yuuri rushed down the hall towards his office. "Wait, Yuuri! What are you running for?!"

"Didn't I say it was different!?" Yuuri said as he barged into his office. Murata along with Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter were all standing there staring at him like he was crazy. Yuuri had a good dash in front of Wolfram so he grabbed Murata's hand and then ran back out the door.

"W-what the hell, Shibuya?" Murata called as Yuuri unceremoniously pulled him behind him.

"Let's run!" Yuuri yelled, as he made it out the door just as Wolfram came around the corner. He headed in the direction of the baths, the opposite way that Wolfram was coming. Conrad, Gunter, and Gwendal just watched in wide eye fashion as Wolfram ran passed the still open door after Yuuri and Murata.

"Didn't I say to wait!? Wimp-!!"

"Yes, Yes. Let's go!" Yuuri said as he and Murata made it into the bathtub, Wolfram stopped by the edge of the whirlpool as Yuuri and Murata disappeared back to Earth.

"Get back here you pervert!!!!!!!" Wolfram yelled for practically the whole castle to hear. Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter rushed into the bathroom just as Wolfram turned red faced towards the door. He noticed them, but his blush just increased as he walked past them muttering something about a slow poke and perverted wimp who was trying to get something for nothing.

"Wolfram?" Conrad asked, he was concerned. Wolfram just turned to him a slight smirk on his face, the blush still there but all three could see the happy shimmer on his face.

"He is such a wimp." Then he continued out to the hallway and out to train his men, a minor spring in his step.

"What was that all about?" Gunter wondered, Gwendal just rubbed at the increased amount of wrinkles on his brow to word off the growing headache, but Conrad smiled.

"I think his majesty Yuuri has just made our little brother a very happy person." Then he too excused himself to go on his border patrol.

* * *

The end of Part One of Yuuri and Wolfram.

Please look forward to future chapters in Part Two of Yuuri and Wolfram.

This is only my second YUURAM story, so please tell me if you liked it or not. I tried to stay as close to the anime's storyline as I could but I did change some of it to fit my story. This story is based on episodes 75-84 of Kyou Kara Maoh, or the ending of season 2 and the beginning of season 3. The next installment of Yuuri and Wolfram will be pretty much my own storyline with a few references to the animes'.

PS I built this story based on how I think Yuuri experiences it with the added fact that he knows he likes Wolfram.

Anyway Read and Review.

BlackDove of Blessings


End file.
